itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Josmyn Mallister
Josmyn Mallister '''is the Lord of Seagard and newly-named Warden of Ironman's Bay. Standing just over six feet with broad shoulders and a stern demeanour, he is known for the loyalty he inspires in his men, and for his love of smithing. His black hair is struck through with white, despite his relatively young age. He is the head of House Mallister. History Early Life Josmyn Mallister was born in Seagard, to Lord Joseth Mallister and his lady wife Rhialta Piper. He was a robust child, and tempestuous, always hungry and always crying. The Lord of Seagard's joy over having an heir was swiftly swamped by long nights of never-ending wailing. As years passed, however, Josmyn grew quickly; his temperament mellowed to reveal an amiable and easy-going nature, as well as a talent for making friends. He terrorized Seagard as a toddler, his short stubby legs moving him surprisingly quickly as he ran from trouble to trouble. Youth When Josmyn turned ten, his father decided that it was time to teach the boy combat. As a Mallister it was his duty to learn how to fight both on land and sea - and so Joseth taught his boy sailing and archery, as well as the lance and sword and mace. The last of these was what caught Josmyn's eye, and as he grew he favoured it more and more. At sixteen Josmyn was sent to study in Fairmarket, where a maester was making advances in engineering and construction. He studied beneath the wisdom of Maester Kay, as most called him, and there learned the art of fortification. Upon returning home at the ripe young age of seventeen, Joseth decided it was time for his son to be married. The young eagle had been betrothed to Mariya Paege for many years; they were wed in a small ceremony, during the year 365AC. A Dream of Eagles Not long after the wedding, Joseth and Josmyn left to join the most recent series of assaults in the War of Seven Banners. The fighting was hard, but being away from his young wife was harder - and in the year 367, when Joseth Mallister fell in battle, Josmyn made the decision to return home. The newly named Lord of Seagard, Josmyn Mallister settled into life as head of his house. Times were peaceful out by Ironman's Bay, far from the politics of the realm or the ravages of war. The only blight upon the young lord's happiness were the series of miscarriages his wife, Lady Mariya, suffered. Despite all attempts, and countless different remedies, the pair did not seem able to conceive. Their sorrows only compounded as years went on, until a fateful day in 370AC when Mariya Paege died in childbirth. The babe was male; but it too passed mere hours after it's mother. Josmyn was distraught - he spent many months in a sour melancholy, unwilling to speak or see anyone save the old Maester from his youth, named Kay, and the castle blacksmith. This latter friendship began peculiarly, for the Lord of Seagard found himself fond of metalworking and smithing. After the death of his wife he threw himself into that pursuit whole-heartedly, focusing on that which could be shaped by his hands. As years passed, Josmyn eventually returned to his old self. Though he has not remarried, the light in his eye has returned; the joyous and amiable man once more striding the halls of Seagard. He still favours a mace, though he hasn't needed to use one in years - instead he spends his time hunting, smithing, and drinking with his companions. As spring finally approaches, Lord Mallister once again sets out into his domain - this time to support his liege lord in the war of the century. Family * Joseth Mallister (d. 367AC) * m. Rhialta Piper ** '''Josmyn Mallister, Lord of Seagard (b. 348AC) ** m. Mariya Paege (d. 372AC) ** Jason Mallister (b. 350AC) ** Marianne Mallister (b. 353AC) ** Jon Rivers (b. 355AC) ** Axell Mallister (b. 358AC) Category:Riverlander Category:House Mallister